Side Stories in Suiko world
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: Hal-hal aneh apa saja kah yang terjadi di dunia Suikoden?  mulai dari lucu sampai menyedihkan   mulai dari Suiko 1 sampai Suiko 5 ada di sini!
1. Chapter 1

**Side Stories in Suiko World**

**(C) Suikoden adalah milik Konami dan hanya akan jadi milik Konami**

**Millie cuma pinjam tokohnya .**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**

**Hallo! Millie disini ini adalah Akun yang ke 2, karena Akun pertama ga bisa dibuka lagi makanya bikin satu lagi T.T**

**Tolong REVIEW nya ya!**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**

**Part 1 **

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di Budehuc Castle, Cecile sedang berlatih memasak bersama Mamie, Cecile kelihatan sangat bersemangat karena dia akan membuatkan Thomas makan siang.

"Cecile, apa yang akan kamu buat untuk makan siang?" tanya Mamie sambil melihat-lihat koleksi resepnya.

" Hemmm, aku tidak tau...AH! bagaimana kalau Kare!" Jawab Cecile dengan bahagia,

"Baik lah, pertama kau harus..."

Tanpa mereka sadari jurnalis kita, Arthur, sedang menguping dan punya rencana licik untuk mengikuti Cecile, dan apa yang dia buat untuk Si Tuan dari Castle itu.

Siang pun tiba...

"Thomas!" panggil Cecile yang kebetulan saja melihat Thomas sedang berjalan menuju ke Castle.

"Ada apa Cecile?" tanya Thomas sambil tersenyum dengan menawannya.

" Anu...itu...saya... tadi saya berlatih memasak dengan Mamie,dan...maukan Tuan Thomas makan bersamaku?" ajak Cecile malu-malu. Dan Thomas pun menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lagi, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kapal saja?" sambung Cecile. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kapal yang ada di belakang Budehuc Castle.

Sesampai di kapal...

"Jadi apa yang kau buat?" tanya Thomas

"Kare, karena aku masih pemula, makanya saya memilih makanan yang mudah-mudah saja." Kata Cecile dengan jujurnya.

" Hem, pasti rasanya enak" kata Thomas tanpa tau dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Boleh aku mencicipi?" tanya Thomas.

" Tentu saja! Silahkan " balas Cecile dengan gembira sambil menyiapkan karenya itu.

Tapi saat Thomas memakanya tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan wajahnya pun pucat .

" Thomas! Tuan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cecile khawatir.

" Ti...tidak...apa-aa.." sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan di ucapkanya Thomas pun pingsan.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Thomas! Thomas! Bangung ! Thomas!" jerit Cecile. Tak berapa lama kemudian yang lain pun datang dan menngangkat Thomas kembali ka kamarnya.

"Cecile, apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Sebastian. Sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tadi aku sedang makan siang bersama Thomas, pada saat dia memakan Makanan buatanku dia pucat dan langsung pingsan..." jawab Cecile dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun kan!" kata Juan curiga.

"Ti..tidak! aku tidak memasukan apa pun yang tidak apa dalam resep!" dan sekarang giliran Cecile yang pucat.

" Kalau begitu bolehkan saya melihat resepnya" tanya Sebastian.

" Tentu boleh, resepnya ada di rumah makan Mamie" kata Cecile yang hampir menangis.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke rumah makan Mamie yang terletak di pingiran danau,

"Oh, halo Tuan Sebastian, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanya Mamie dengan sopannya.

"Saya kemari untuk melihat serep yang digunakan Cecile untuk membuat masakan tapi pagi."

Kata Sebastian. Mamie pun mengangguk dan memberikan resepnya. Saat Sebastian dan yang lainnya melihat resep itu ternyata itu adalah resep 'HOT CURRY' yang terkenal akan rasa pedasnya yang dasyat.

Semuanya pun diam mematung.

"Pantas saja tuan Thomas pingsan, karena dia memakan makanan seperti ini" kata Martha,

Dan Picollo pun tertawa.

Tak lama setelah itu, tapatnya ada sore hari Thomas pun sadar dan mengatakan dia paling tidak bisa makan makanan yang pedas, dan makanan yang dia sukai yang manis.

Cecile pun pun jadi pucat lagi dan terus meminta maaf pada Thomas, biar pun Thomas menganggap itu sebagai hal yang biasa, tapi bagi Cecile itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Keesokan harinya saat Cecile ingin menemui Eike, dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat buletin yang ada di dinding, saat membacanya wajah Cecile langsung merah dan berkata

" Awas kau jurnalis tak berguna!" dengan nada yang mengancam .

Semoga saja Arthur bisa selamat jika dia bertemu dengan Cecile...

**FIN**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**

**Part pertama sudah selesai semoga kalian menyukainya dan jangan lupa REVIEWnya!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W !**

**Coming up: Sarah side story ^.^**

**Sum: Saat chris and co mengalahkan Sarah, dia teringat dengan masalalunya.**

**Yang agak suram dan bagaimana dia bisa sangat menyukai Luc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Stories in Suiko World part 2**

**Well, thank you for reading my fic ^.^**

**Chapter 2 : Sarah past**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^ **

**(c) Suikoden milik Konami dan Millie Cuma pinjem sebentar.**

**Kalau ada kesalahan tolong di maafkan karena maklum masih amatir ^.^**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

**BlackWhiteFeathers: Iya, Thomas memang yang paling pemalu ^.^**

**Semoga kamu menyukai cerita ini.**

**Bocoboco: Bukannya Th9omas yang ga bisa makan yang pedas-pedas?**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek terbaring tak bergaya di Ceremonial Site.

Menatap langit yang mendung, terlintas dipikirannya akan masa lalunya yang gelap.

" Hei, kau tau tidak! Katanya anak itu, Sarah, dia seorang penyirhir!" bisik seorang anak ke anak yang lain.

" Ehh, beneran? Kok bisa" tanya seorang anak yang lainnya

" Katanya dia punya Flowing Rune sejak lahir! Aneh kan? Masa waktu bayi sudah punya Rune"

Biar pun anak-anak yang lain Cuma berbisik tapi entah mengapa Sarah bisa mendengar kata-kata mereka dengan jelas.

" Aku tidak sedih... Aku tidak sedih!" jeritnya dalam hati. Tapi sesering apa pun dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, Sarah tetap merasa kesepian dan kesedihan yang tiada akhir.

Suatu hari orang-orang dari Temple membawanya ke Crystal Valley, tepatnya di istananya dan menahanya disana.

" Kenapa harus aku... Kenapa harus aku menerima semua ini... Seseorang... Tolong... Aku..."

Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang seputih salju , lalu Sarah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sarah... Sarah... Sarah anak ku buka matamu" Suara yang lembut dan hangat, Sarah pun membuka matanya dan melihat seorang wanita buta dan seseorang laki-laki di belakangnya.

" Lady Leknaat" kata seseorang laki-laki yang ada di belakang wanita tua itu.

" Aku tau Luc..." katanya dengan tenang.

"Si... Siapa kau" Tanya Sarah dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

" Aku adalah Leknaat orang yang menjaga keseinbangan di dunia ini, Sarah kalau kau mau bebas ikut lah dengan ku" wanita itu mengulurkan tanganya dan Sarah pun meraih tangan wanita itu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Luc pun megendong tubuh Sarah yang lemas dan menghilang di dalam cahaya yang hangat dan nyaman.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

" Aaaaah!" teriak Sarah, Luc pun segera pergi menuju arah teriakkan itu berasal.

Luc menatap Sarah yang gemetaran karena tidak sengaja telah mematahkan tampat Lilin yang di gunakan untuk upacara, tanpa basa-basi Luc pun masuk dan menggunakan sedikit angin dari True Wind Runenya untuk mematahkan yang lainnya saat Leknaat masuk dia pun menghukum Luc karena telah mematahkan tempat lilinnya dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan tangga menara mulai dari bawah sampai atas.

Sarah yang merasa bersalah hampir saja menangis, tapi luc memandangnya dan pergi, entah mengapa Sarah tahu kalau dia melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja.

Malam harinya Sarah yang masih merasa bersalah pun pergi ke kamar Luc yang berada di seberang kamarnya sendiri.

" Um... Master Luc... Apa anda sudah tidur" kata Sarah sambil mengetok kecil berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Leknaat.

Luc pun membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Sarah yang belum tidur.

"Aku belum tidut kok, ada apa Sarah?" katanya dengan dingin.

" Master... Master Luc! Maaf! Karena aku Master jadi di hukum Lady Leknaat..." katanya dengan nada yang penuh rasa bersalah.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tau kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Tempat lilin itu dan merusaknya, dan saat Lady Leknaat menghukumku, sepertinya beliau tau kalau aku melindungimu, makanya hukumannya tidak berat. Biasanya kalau aku membuat kesalahan hukumannya lebih berat lagi"

Biar pun wajah Luc tidak tersenjum, Sarah tau kalau didalam Hati Luc adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya pun Luc bersikap seperti biasa, selalu bersikap dan berkata dingin pada semua orang kecuali Lady Leknaat. Biar pun sifat Luc seperti itu tapi dia adalah orang yang baik untuk Sarah,

Karena setiap Sarah sedang ketakutan dan sedih. Luc selalu berada di sampingnya.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

" Hiks... Hiks...Hiks..." Suara tangis kecil Sarah yang terdengar samar-samar di kegelapan malam membuat Luc keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar Sarah untuk melihat keadaanya.

Sarah sedang menagis di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya, Luc pun mendekat dan bertanya.

" Kenapa kau menangis Sarah?"

" Aku... Teringat dengan kejadiaan waktu itu..." katanya sambil menangis.

" Sudah lah, itu sudah terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu! Cepat tidur sana! Nanti kau terlambat untuk latihan pagi!" kata Luc dengan dingin.

Sarah pun terdiam dan gemetara melihat Luc yang sepertinya sedang memarahinya.

" Ya sudah, aku kan tetap disini membacakan mu buku cerita sampai kau benar-benar tertidur."

Sarah yang terkejut dan segera mengaggukkan kepalanya, kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat Luc yang berjalan menuju meja belajar dan mengambil buku dan mulai membacakannya, Sarah pun perlahan-lahan mulai menutup matanya dan kembali tidur.

Bukannya kembali ke kamarnya, Luc tetap menjaga Sarah tanpa tidur pada malam itu.

Leknaat yang mengawasi mereka pun tersenyum melihat tindakan Luc.

" Saat-saat yang indah..." kata Sarah sambil memandangi langit yang masih mending.

" Master... Master Luc biar pun Anda selalu bekata kasar dan dingin pada semua orang tapi sesungguhnya Anda adalah orang yang sangat baik..." lanjutnya lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu Ceremonial Site mulai bergoyang yang beberapa puing-puing mulai runtuh dan Sarah pun mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju ketempat Luc berada.

" Tunggu Aku Master Luc!" ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan. Tahu nasib apa yang sedang menunggunya dan Luc, tapi Sarah tidak menyerah biar pun tubuh penuh dengan luka berat dia tetap berjalan. Berjalan untuk menemui orang yang di cintainya itu...

**Fin**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

**Part 2 selesai!**

**And don't forget R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Part 3: karena ga ada ide buat judulnya jadi sumnya saja**

**Raja Lino En kuldes membuat kontes pasangan terserasi!**

**Dan nengundang semua orang readers lah yang menentukan pemenangnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Side Stories in Suiko World**

**(C) Suikoden adalah milik Konami dan hanya akan jadi milik Konami**

**Millie cuma pinjam tokohnya .**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**

**PART 3 ½ : Love for my Master**

**Cerita ini agak gaje, bahkan sangat gaje ( bagi saya )**

**Karena tokoh dari suiko 1-5 Millie campur disini ^.^"**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya M(U.U)M**

**Oya sebelum Millie lupa, chara yang meninggal tetap ada di cerita ini.**

**Dengan keadaan hidup pastinya.**

**And don't forget to REEEEVIIIIEEEEW**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**

Suatu hari Raja Lino En Kuldes mengadakan kontes pasangan paling serasi dari seluluh dunia,

Karena seluluh dunia sudah pasti persertanya pun datang dari penjuru tempat.

Acara yang diadakan selama seminggu penuh ini sangat menarik perhatian warga sekitar dan bahkan sampai negara tetangga sebelah.

" Nah untuk menyambut tamu dan peserta kita, Aku mau semuanya membuat dekorasi yang sangat meriah, Oh, jangan lupa merapikan setiap kamar yang ada di Istana ini dan di hotel-hotel yang ada disini!" kata sang Raja, Lino En Kuldes.

" Yes, sir!" kata yang lain serempak.

" Dan Lazlo! Aku ingin kau juga ikut serta dalam acara ini!" perintah Lino.

" Siap!... EEEEEhhhhhhhhhh, kenapa aku juga harus ikut!" protes sang pangeran muda.

" Iya! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang ikut!" disambung dengan protes sang putri, Flare.

" Karena aku yang memutuskan! Dan aku mau Lazlo yang ikut! Dan Flare! Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya sang raja dengan nada yang penuh kuasa.

" Tentu saja aku punya!" jawab Flare tanpa berpikir.

" Lalu siapa kah orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Lino dengan Sinis.

"Errrr... itu.. aku ga bisa bilang..." Flare pun mulai gugup dan berpikir dengan keras.

" Hah! Sudah aku duga kau tak punya orang yang kau sukai!" kata Lino bangga.

" Ada kok! Dia bahkan ada disini sekarang!" ucap nya tanpa sadar.

"Ow, lalu siapa orang itu?" tanya Lino lagi.

" Umm... dia... dia adalah Jeremy!" teriak Flare.

" APA! SEJAK KAPAN!" teriak Lino, Lazlo dan Jeremy secara bersamaan. Dan semua orang pun memandangi mereka bertiga,

" Jeremy! Apa kau lupa kalau kamu mengatakan cinta mu padaku seminggu yang lalu?" kata Flare dengan nada yang mengancam.

" I...kapan itu terjadi aku tidak per... AAWWW" Jeremy tidak bisa melangsungkan kata-katanya karena Flare telah nginjak Kakinya dengan sepatu Hak tinggi, dan Jeremy pyn merintis kesakitan.

"Baiklah, Flare kau boleh ikut..." kata Lino menyerah.

" Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Flare boleh masuk sedangkan aku tidak boleh keluar?" protes Lazlo,

" Dan aku kan ga punya pasangan?" sambungnya lagi.

" Hah,... nak kesini sebentar..." perintah Lino, dan Lozlo pun mendekat dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu.

" Dengan, mungkin kau tidak tau tapi di wanita yang ada di sini jatuh cinta padamu! Kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk jadi pasangan mu?" bisik Lino dengan suara kecil.

"Eh! Benarkah! Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Lazo dengan suara berbisik juga.

" Dia adalah..."

" Whaaaaaaaaaaat" teriak Lazlo setelah mendengar bisikan dari sang ayah,

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

SEMETARA ITU DI DUNAN

" Riou! Cepetan!kita sudah terlambat nih!" teriak Nanami sambil masuk ke kamar Riou.

" Sabar dikit napa sih? Kapalnya kan ngga mungkin berangkat tanpa Tuannya" kata Riou dengan santainya.

" Ayo cepetan!" paksa Nanami sambil menyeret Riou.

"Ouch!" rintis Riou kesakitan. " Kenapa kita tidak meminta bantuan Viki saja? Kan lebih hemat waktu dan biaya" lanjut Riou.

" Kalau Vikinya ada pasti sudah minta bantuan Viki, tapi Vikinya menghilang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu!" kata Nanami yang masih menyeret Riou.

"Ouch"

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

HAL YANG TERJADI DI TORAN REPUBIC

" Tuan muda! Tuan muda! Tuan muda!" teriak Grimio yang berlari di kediaman keluarga Mec'Dhol yang damai.

" Ada apa Grimio? Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak ini masih pagi... " kata Tir sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Anu... Begini saya mendapat surat kalau di Island Nations, tepat nya di Kingdom of Obel mengadakan kentes pasangan terserasi, dan mengundang semua Tenkai dari seluruh dunia untuk ikut dan wajub dan 107 bintang sisanya sunah untuk mengikuti lomba itu, singgatnya siapa yang amu saja."

" Begitu?... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Tir saking kerasnya tetangga sebelah yang baru saja meninggal hidup kembali.

" Tuan muda, Anda tidak perlu teriak-teriak saya kan ngga budek..., lagian kalau anda tidak punya pasangan saya bersedia mencarikannya" kata Grimio sambil membuka daftar wanita yang ada dalam perang yang lalu.

" jangan memilih orang yang ga waras ya!" peritah Tir.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

SEMENTARA ITU DI BEDUHUC CASTLE

" Kita baru saja mendapat undangan dari Island Nations kalau Raja Lino En Kuldes mengadakan kontes pasangan paling serasi... " kata Thomas pelan.

" Cuma itu? Hanya karena hal kecil itu kami sambil di panggil ke sini?" taka Chris dengan nada prustasi.

" kentes? Sepertinya menarik juga!" sahut Hugo semangat.

" Sebenarnya alasan ku menggil semua kesini karena... " kata Thomas gugup.

" Teruskan!" perintah Geddoe.

"Iya... Begini, Raja Lino telah mengundang Lady Chris, Lord Geddoe, dan Lord Hugo untuk mengikuti kontes itu... " Kata thomas gugup.

" AAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kami harus ikut sementara kau tidak?"

" Hei, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu"

"ini penghinaan untuk seorang prajurit!" kata mereka bertiga secara besamaan.

" Sebar... Sabar... Bukan hanya kalian semua AKU juga harus mengikuti kontes itu!" kata thomas yang awanya tenang menjadi panik. " kalau menolak katanya negara kita akan di hancurkan dengan True Rune; The Rune of Punishment." Sambungnnya dengan nada yang makin panik.

" Ini namanya memaksa..." keluh Chris dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Hal yang sama pun terjadi di Falenas Queendom, Harmonia, dan Tinto.

Apa kah yang terjadi apa ketiga tempat itu ?

Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya.

**TBC!**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Side Stories in Suiko World**

**(C) Suikoden adalah milik Konami dan hanya akan jadi milik Konami**

**Millie cuma pinjam tokohnya .**

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

**Part 3 1/5 : Love for my Master**

**Okay!**

**Pada akhir cerita Millie mau me-poll**

**Pasangan mana yang pantas untuk menjadi pemenangnya **

**Maaf kalau Millie lama me-updatenya, karena Millie lagi persiapan untuk Cosplay yang akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 16 nanti T.T**

**Doakan Millie yang supaya menang!**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

**Review!**

** BlackWhite Feathres and Satsukiyurami:**

**Permohonan kalian beneran terjadi!**

**Emang dari awal Geddoe mau Millie pasangkan dengan Queen~~~**

**Tapi jangan lupa untuk me-poll pada akhir cerita ya!**

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

**RE :**

" Sebar... Sabar... Bukan hanya kalian semua AKU juga harus mengikuti kontes itu!" kata Thomas yang awanya tenang menjadi panik. " kalau menolak katanya negara kita akan di hancurkan dengan True Rune; The Rune of Punishment." Sambungnnya dengan nada yang makin panik.

" Ini namanya memaksa..." keluh Chris dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

**~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

Falenas Queendom

" Tuan Putri! Eh... maksud saya Ratu!" teriak Miakis kegirangan.

" Miakis! Diam sedikit napa sih! Semenjak perang selesai kamu selalu saja suka teriak-teriak, bosan tau dengernya!" protes Lym yang lagi Stres karena ditingal sang kakak bertugas.

"Saya tau kalau Ratu sedih karena ditinggal Prince Frey... Tapi ini penting!, kita dapat undangan dari raja Lino En Kuldes!" kata Miakis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Siapa? Rino in apa?" tanya Lym.

" Lino En Kuldes, ratu" kata Queen knight yang lain yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Ratu.

Suara tyang sangat dikenali oleh Lym yang tidak lain adalah suara dari sang kakak Freyjadour.

" Kakak!" teriak Lym sambil berlari untuk memeluk kakaknya.

" Udangan apa?" tanya Frey

" Raja Lino mengadakan kontes paling serasi, dia meminta Ratu untuk menjari juri dan perwakilan dari Queen knight untuk mengikuti kontes yang lain..." jelas Miakis singkat.

" Hem... Okay! Aku terima!, kakak harus ikut kontes itu ya!" kata Lym yang kegirangan.

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi pasangan Prince~" kata Miakis dengan penuh percaya diri.

" Tidak! Kau akan berpasangan dengan Kyle!" perintah Lym

" Kenapa aku sama dia? Bukannya laki-laki di Queen knight itu banyak dan aku mau sama Prince!, kenapa ngga Lyon saja yang sama si playboy cap botol itu!" protes Miakis.

" Karena yang lain sedang liburan, kasihan kan kalau di suruh berkerja terus. Dan Karena aku punya rencana lain!" kata Lym. " Ayo kak kita siap-siap" kata Lym sambil menarik tangan Frey yang tak sempat mengatakan apa pun.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

**Holy kingdom Harmonia**

" Bishop Sasarai, anda mendapatkan sebuah undangan dari Island Nations, Kingdom Of Obel"

Kata seorang pengantar pesan sambil menyerahkan surat pada Sasarai. Sasarai pun membacanya sebentar dan tersenyum.

" Terima kasih banyak" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju keluar , ' Ini akan menjadi menarik' katanya dalam hati

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

_Tinto_

" Hah... bosan! Ngga ada yang bisa dilakukan setelah perang di Grassland berakhir" keluh Lily,

Padahal baru saja dia kembali ke tempat kelahirannya itu, tapi Lily merasa ingin melakukan pertualangan yang lain.

" Hahahahahahahaha" tawa seseorang yang berasal dari belakang, Lily pun membalikan badan dan berkata " Ayah..."

" kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Kontes yang diadakan oleh Raja Lino En Kuldes?" saran Gustav.

" Huh? Udangan apa?" Tanya Lily

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

Suatu tempat

" Master Luc..." kata Sarah cemas

" Sial!... gara-gara si Sasarai itu, aku harus mengikuti kontes yang tidak jelas asal usulnya!" kata Luc dengan nada yang penuh kebencian. " Dasar, kakak yang ngga tau di untung! Seharusnya dia berterima kasih padaku karena telah membiarkannya hidup waktu perang di Dunan! Dan Waktu di Grassland itu juga! Ugh seharusnya memang harus aku bunuh dia di tempat waktu itu juga!" sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih neyeramkan dari yang tadi...

" Eh, yuber kalau kau tak ada kerjaan apa kau mau ikut aku menjalankan misi?" tanya Albert

"Okay, dari pada harus ikut Luc..." kata Yuber setuju. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Luc yang lagi mengamuk dan Sarah yang membatu melihat Luc...

TBC!

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~s

Poll part 1~~

Bagian pertama meliputi:

Riou & Elie

Riou & Viki

Riou & ( sebutkan Nama Tokoh)

Yang kedua meliputi

Tir & Kasumi

Tir & Viki

Tir & Lotte

Tir & ( sebutkan nama)

Bagian Tiga meliputi:

Luc jadi Juri atau jadi peserta

Bagian empat meliputi:

Sasarai jadi juri atau peserta

Bagian lima meliputi:

Seirra & nash

Seirra & Klaus

Yak itu saja dulu,

Tolong tulis masinh masing pilihan di Review atau PM ^.^

Arigato!

Millie and Bonaparte


	5. permintaan maaf

Permintaan maaf

Maaf untuk semuanya ya karena Millie menghilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama…

Sebenarnya ada alasannya sih… karena Netbook ku rusak makanya harus di perbaiki dulu…dan ternnyata membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama T.T

And uts di depan mata!

Kalau sudah selesai ( dengan lomba yang sedang menghadang )

Pasti akan aku upload lagi kok A

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf


End file.
